splashandbubblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Dragonet (SABIS Calamity)
Ninja Dragonet is a playable veteran character in Splash and Bubbles in Smash Calamity. She is a mandarin dragonet/Greninja hybrid with a pink tongue that acts like a scarf, who runs at the speed and grace of a ninja and uses multiple shurikens of mucus to attack her opponents. The mask that Bubbles wore around her head has been completely ripped off and shredded. Because of this, her Greninja tongue is always showing. Changes * Due to the inclusion of more taunts and victory poses, Ninja Dragonet has many more animations for her. * The first few frames of Ninja Dragonet's spotdodge is now Substitute, which functions similarly to how it did in the past two games. * New Up Smash, a rising slash with a mucus katana. It has more range and is stronger in terms of knockback, and also has slightly less ending lag. * New Down Tilt, Mat Block, a Fighting-type move in the TV series. It sends opponents upwards and has low ending lag, making it a good combo starter. * New Back Aerial, a mucus katana slash behind her similar to her Forward Aerial, which deals more damage and is stronger. * Fully charged Mucus Shuriken covers slightly more distance. * Mucus Pump is now a simple mucus burst beneath Ninja Dragonet (similar to her Single-Shot Pump custom up special), which covers less distance and has way less options than before. * Mucus Pump can spike opponents beneath Ninja Dragonet, making it a decent edgeguarding move. * New Down Special Smokescreen, which involves Ninja Dragonet blowing out black smoke in front of her. The black smoke lasts for seven seconds, but can be removed by attacking while inside it. Inside it, Ninja Dragonet will be completely covered by it, while others can slightly be seen inside it. Ninja Dragonet will also be completely silent in it, so she can surprise players. * Down Special is no longer a counter move. Moveset Ninja Dragonet can wall jump, wall cling, and crawl. Taunts * Stands upright and performs a ninja pose while saying "The darkness will haunt your forever". (Up) * Holds out her hands, faces the screen, and summons small sprays of mucus while saying "You can't do this, can you?" The sprays can do 1% damage and produce some knockback, though they're able to KO only at above 420%. (Right) * Raises her fins and sprinkles mucus all around her while saying "You will fear mucus forever". (Left) * Whips her Greninja tongue side to side while saying "You will know the true meaning of fear". (Down) Character Selection Screen * Ninja Dragonet cuts her hand forward and mucus sprays out while saying "You don't stand a chance!" * Ninja Dragonet focuses her hand forwards while saying "There's still time to back out of the fight". * Ninja Dragonet smacks forward several times with her tailfin before performing a ninja pose while saying "If it's a fight you want, it's a defeat you'll get". On Screen Appearance * Jumps out of a huge pit of mucus with mucus spraying out and performing a backflip. Then she does a ninja pose while saying "Prefer to fail". * Enters the battlefield using Shadow Sneak before revealing herself and performing a ninja pose while saying "Nowhere to hide, you had better start running". * It shows Bubbles in one glass container with a Greninja inside another right next to her. Then the two have their DNAs fused as Bubbles then breaks out as Ninja Dragonet. She then says "Bring it on, loser!" Victory Animations * Performs Double Team to briefly create three afterimages of herself while saying "I said it before and I will say it again, you would not win". * Does a few chops splashing mucus, and then a ninja pose while saying "Beware the darkness". * Does flip, and crosses her fins while saying "I have fought tougher opponents than you". * Slashes forward several times with her mucus swords, jumps backwards, and then vanishes after saying "Did that hurt? I hope it did. You can thank me later". * Ninja Dragonet strikes a pose and then dashes forward into the camera, smacking it with her tailfin while saying "You couldn't win no matter how hard you tried". * Stares at the camera with her back turned before using Smokescreen while saying "You need more practice". When the smoke dissipates, she is gone. Losing Animations * Ninja Dragonet is looking forward, angrily, while clapping. * Ninja Dragonet has her back turned in anger. Idle Poses * Crouches and makes a hand gesture while saying "I am your worst nightmare". * Moves hands outward while saying "You either leave or get hurt". * Slightly moves her tongue while saying "I may be a freak, but I can still hurt you". * Blasts mucus into the air while saying "Your move, don't be surprised to lose"